ultimate_kirby_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby and the Three Morons
~"My daddy gave me these orange pants, so nobody would know I'm still not toilet-trained. I can solve basic algebra, though! My condition is in my genes, thogh I never wear denim."~ Jane, (the green kirby) talking about how she and Kirby is autistic at the restaurant table with the Creatz' Gang Kirby and the Three Morons 'was a very short-lived comedy show (by short, I mean 2 episodes long) aired on Channel DDD. It was about four puffballs who were left with developmental woes caused by little genetic defects during their "birth" by Scientist Creation. It was going to be a big show about the lives of four puffballs (known as the Creatz' Gang) who struggle daily with everyday life due to their 'abnormalities'. Dedede and Matilda were the creators behind the only two episodes that were made before it was very quickly canceled for being 'disablest, cheesy and not funny' by three furious reviewers (raising similar kids, therefore seeing the show offensive) on the Channel DDD Website. Dedede was rather pissed off as he pulled it off the air, and Matilda made a much better show called "Dedede of the Stars" which was also short lived but reached 5 episodes. Origin of this 'crappy' show that's actually a little funny Kirby and the Three Morons came to Dedede's mind on a saturday afternoon when he read a Daily Fail article regarding the controversy of 'creating' puffballs (for demanding sterile/etc parents wanting the perfect child, but can't give birth or get pregnant for some reasons) in a laboratory with DNA and cells from two parents and creating a baby using super-advanced science to also achieve things, like longer lifespan of the child and resistance to certain diseases. Sadly, the 'Createds' are more prone to certain diseases like cancer and diabetes at least ''someplace ''during their lifetime (as the Daily Fail article stated) and higher rates of autism and mental retardation are found in 'created' babies than the 'borns'. The exact reason why is still being studied by the scientists behind this effective-but-not-perfect 'birth' practice. Oh, and the 3 reviews for Kirby and the Three Morons did not go very well, the first and longest one finding the show 'wholly offensive' for the reviewer raises a retarded created son and found all the pleasant characters to be male with no pleasant female characters, therefore calling it 'sexist' as the reviewer states she is a female puffball living in East Pupupu Village. The Creatz' Gang (Kirby, Jane, Roxy and Marian) * '''Kirby~ (retarded and autistic, but sweet, too.) '''pretty obvious already so we don't need ''too much info, but let's just say that he's the head of the Creatz' gang and loyal to Jane. Likes eating anything Kawasaki offers him (especially stuff with gluten) U NO DAT! * '''Jane~ (autistic) '''Green-colored female puffball who's great at math, but sucks at everything else. At the mere age of 23, she can solve an algebra problem but isn't even potty-trained yet for some weird reason. Jane's father gave her orange pants so nobody would know she wears a real diaper,but the villagers know Jane does anyway, because, well... just look at her surprised face when she shits or pisses in it... she's prone to meltdowns (especialy on the travel bus, if anyone who isn't her father touches her) and like kirby, she is homeschooled by her mom for servere learning and behavior issues. * '''Roxy~ (retarded) '''A male maroon puffball good with the abhorrent and uptight ladies who appeared in those only 2 episodes, but is still learning how to fight with his dummy sword. Wishes he could copy sword ability like Kirby can while Kirby shows off his skills at a plush dummy after he inhales a sword... * 'Marian~ (retarded, of course) '''Brown-colored male puffball who likes to sample ANYTHING Kirby eats! Of course, the directors (Dedede and Matilda) couldn't think of anything better than making Marian a butterfly collector who grieved over the death of his 'pet' monarch butterfly named Shiny. * '''The four parents~ (neurotypical parents raising special kids damaged by the creation process, as the slogan said on the Channel DDD Website) '''With Mety as Kirby's uncle, a yellow puffball mother named Jill raising Jane and Marain, and a maroon puffball father raising Roxy, the parents watch their children throughout the show and talk about their 'broken' kids throughout the show. The most honest reviews for an awful and bland un-pro DDD Show EVER! Two days after Dedede and Matilda canceled this goddamn awful show, Dedede went on his Channel DDD Website. He found only ''three reviews on the DDDgur page for "Kirby and the Three Morons", all of which were hate reviews and made Dedede lose his temper and scream "SHIIIIT!" 'First reviewer: Name: Miss Maria~ '"I found this show tonight on Channel DDD and I'm shocked at how disablelist and stupid it is. Mind you, Dedede, I raise a very sweet autistic and mildly mentally-retarded little boy who is very much like the character Jane in the show, except he is 18 and can't even do algebra. His name is Alex, and unlike the 4 Creatz' Gang kids, he attends the Special Colledge with me every day instead of being homeschooled. You know what they say, those Pupupu special-needs buses are fucking aqua-blue for a reason! BTW, Alex is a 'born' and I gave birth to him, my little angel, so don't you dare flame my account! The Creatz' Gang is unfunny and the 'jokes' are as fresh as stale chocolate biscuits, and the worst character mentioned is Roxy, who likes touching the ladies' breasts and can't fight yet....... You've made much better shows, Dedede. You should stop this pile of bland and poorly-directed tripe and re-air "Matilda's House" and "The Downtown Davidsons". Those were some really nice shows with a well-seasoned taste of humor, and I'm upset you've cancelled those two! The parents are very kind and caring as parents should be, but to hear them talk more about how hard their lives are and how their kids are still learning basic fighting and daily life skills rather than how great it is to raise good and sweet children is not only discouraging, it gets a bit tiring. I would rather hear the good things Jane can do rather than still wear a diaper at the age of 23. Please stop airing this god-awful show. I have nothing against TV, but the other villagers agree this show sucks lolly-pops. BTW, why are almost all the females unpleasent and bossy? I'm a female myself, you fuckwits who directed this show. Sorry for my bad language, I felt very mad at this show. '' ' Category:Channel DDD Television Category:ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ Damn it! Dedede Gets SUPER Pissed Category:My Sour Dinner Scraps❤❤❤But Cute!!!❤❤❤ Category:The Amazing Autistic Category:I'm an Autistic Kirby Fan!❤❤❤ Category:Channel DDD's Sexist Remarks